First Love
by OPrincess ShinigamiO
Summary: It's the sort that just pops out unexpectedly. Even for little kids like Sasuke and Hinata.


**P.S.** here.

So ... yeah.

I know I haven't updated any of my fics for quite awhile, and I apologize for that. I've been a little preoccupied (partly schoolwork), and when I'm not, I'm not usually in the mood to write any of them.

This little one here is something inspired by Korean Dramas, and is also my first AU (yay!). At least, the full story of it inside my head. This is kind of a stand-alone that could be part of a larger story, that is if I'm continued to be inspired or when I have time to frequently write. Could end up cheesy, could end up deep. That depends entirely whether I feel like continuing or not.

((By the way, INNER NARUHINA FEELS ARE CURRENTLY EXPLODING FROM ALL THE LAST NARUTO THE MOVIE SPOILERS! XD Hopefully we get to see at least one interaction between Sasuke and Hinata.))

So anyway, hope you enjoy a little I'm-so-sorry treat from me (and forgive me if I'm a little rusty, or at least rustier than before). Like and review! 3

* * *

><p><span><strong>First Love<strong>

…

"No!" Sasuke stuck his tongue out and turned his back on the Hyuga girl standing in front of him.

"Sasuke, be nice to our guests!" Mikoto frowned disapprovingly at her son, tapping her foot on the wooden floor impatiently. "Don't be rude and go invite Hinata-chan to play."

Sasuke huffed stubbornly, refusing to acknowledge the shorthaired girl who looks like she's about to cry.

He's heard about the Hyugas from his father, mostly from dinner conversations. None of them were positive.

His father complained frequently about the head Hyuga, Hiashi, who was a stuck-up rich snob who didn't like to share, especially since his father took over his spot as the richest Japanese man in the world because of their newly expanded Uchiha Hospital, which was now the largest hospital in all of Asia.

So he didn't understand why his mother of all people would invite over Hiashi's pregnant wife and their timid, crybaby daughter. From what he could see so far, these two didn't seem like what his father molded them to be.

But his father was NEVER wrong, so these people must be pretending to be nice just to do bad things to his mother behind his back.

It didn't help that he was a bit grumpier this week because of his older brother's absence due to Itachi's school field trip to Kyoto.

On the other hand, the small girl with bright eyes shook nervously with her head bowed down and her tiny fists crumpling the edge of her baby blue dress. Her pregnant mother placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder, smiling down at her in reassurance.

"Hinata, don't be shy. Perhaps Sasuke-kun is only nervous. Maybe you should try saying hello first."

Hinata bit her lip. She tried testing the waters by stepping a small step forward. But as soon as he saw what she was trying to do, the Uchiha boy quickly stepped backwards in retaliation as if she had some sort of disease.

Hinata flinched, her eyes starting to water as she was tempted to run and hide behind her mother, and go home.

She didn't know why he was so angry at her when they've never even met before, He wasn't anything like her cousin Neji at all, who on the other hand was a gentleman who smiles a lot and always plays with her whenever she feels lonely.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto was obviously getting frustrated at her inconsiderate son. Her cheeks were puffed up and red. Her fists on her hips were itching to give Sasuke a good spanking. At the moment, she was beyond embarrassed for her son treating her close friend and her daughter this way.

"Apologize to Hinata-chan immediately!"

Sasuke flinched at his mother's dangerous tone, but remained firm on his decision.

"No!"

"_Sasuke…_"

"Hmph!"

The more the little boy refused her, the more Hinata wanted to cry. It hurts that he's mad at her for something she doesn't know she did. But what she didn't understand more was why her mother's adamant to stay after seeing that they're obviously not welcome in the Uchiha mansion.

"M-Mama." She tugged at her mother's skirt. "I… I-I wanna g-go home."

"Hinata…"

"Now don't be so sad, Hinata-chan." Mikoto knelt down in front of Hinata with a kind smile. "My stupid son's just not used to playing with girls. He'll warm up to you in no time. Tell you what, why don't I prepare some milk and cookies for you? I'll bake anything you want if you stop crying, Hinata-chan."

Hinata rubbed the unshed tears from her eyes and smiled shyly at the friendly woman. At least she was nice. And cookies were always a plus.

"… I l-like cinnamon cookies." She whispered.

"Then that's exactly what I'm going to make, because if you didn't know, my cinnamon cookies are the best in town!" Mikoto grinned, patting the little girl's head before straightening her blue ribbon headband. "You look especially pretty today, so I'm going to make extra special cinnamon cookies for you and your mom to take home, okay?"

"But mooo~om!" Sasuke whined. "I hate cinnamon cookies!"

"No buts for you, young man! They're not for you! You've been a bad boy today, so as punishment, I'm going to confiscate your new limited edition dinosaur Lego for a week."

Sasuke gasped and stared at his mother in horror. He's been dreaming of having that ultimate toy for months and only did he receive it on his 5th birthday last week. He and Itachi worked so hard to assemble it up to perfection.

And now he's going to lose it just because of the stupid Hyuga girl?

Finally, the onyx-eyed boy bowed his head down in defeat. If there was one person he was afraid of more than his strict father, it was his mother when in an extremely terrifying mood.

"… Fine." He mumbled.

"Fine what, Sasuke?" Mikoto tried to keep her stern frown to hide a knowing smile that completely said "just-as-planned", winking at her Hyuga friend, who placed a finger on her lips to stop herself from giggling.

"I'll play with the Hyuga girl."

"M-My n-name is H-Hinata."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatever."

…

It wasn't long before they were sent to the Uchiha's backyard to play in the sandbox with Sasuke's toys while their mothers prepared snacks and caught up with their gossip.

Sasuke clutched his dinosaur Lego tightly on his chest, refusing to share with Hinata. Luckily, the lavender-eyed girl seemed preoccupied with another toy, specifically his old red Power Rangers pail, which she was mixing sand in with a mini shovel.

Surprisingly, her expression was the total opposite of what it was earlier. Instead of a scared, teary-eyed expression, her rosy face completely brightened up with a smile as she patted the sand in the pail. Heck, she was even humming!

_Pa-dam_

For some strange reason, Sasuke felt something weird inside his chest.

Ah! That's it!

This must be why the Hyugas are pure evil!

Sasuke saw this on TV all the time. They pretend to be nice to you to earn your trust, but in reality, they have secret super powers that makes you hurt all over when you least expect it.

And with Hinata looking really happy, she must've succeeded in hurting him.

"AHA! I CAUGHT YOU IN THE ACT!"

Hinata yelped in shock as the Uchiha boy smacked the red pail out of her hands, spilling its contents back to where they came from, and began pointing at her accusingly with a heated expression on his face.

"H-h-huh?"

"Stop acting like a dum-dum! I know that you're an evil witch who's trying to hurt me and my mama! I know coz-coz you used your dark powers to hit invisible punches at me!"

As his accusations went on, the little girl couldn't help but become frantic. Her tears began filling up, lifting her hands to her face to conceal her ashamed face.

"I-Invisi-what? B-But I… I didn't-"

"And that's why you looked so happy making something in that pail!" He pointed at the fallen pail. "You were mixing some super secret potion so that you could kill me for good!"

Suddenly, something wet landed on Hinata's blue dress, then another. Sasuke stopped immediately, shocked to silence as he slowly realized that he made the little girl cry.

His heart began pounding wildly. He never really knew what to do when little girls cry. That's why he avoids them in the first place.

Oh man, his mother's going to confiscate his Lego for good when she realizes what's happened.

"I-I'm sorry. I di-didn't mean to make you cry…"

But Hinata didn't stop crying. She turned her back on him in shame. Sasuke felt helpless as he tried to apologize to no avail.

Awkwardly, he sighed and held out his favorite toy.

"… Here. If you stop crying, you can play with my dino Lego. It's limited edition, see?" He turned the toy upside down. "It even has golden feet. No other dinosaur gets to have golden feet, because mine is special. And I'm letting you play with it okay? So if you can please stop crying…"

Hinata turned her head slightly, unsure if he was going to get angry again. But when he remained still with his arms still offering her his toy, she sniffed and wiped her snot with her dress's sleeves and accepted the toy, much to Sasuke's discontent.

He's gonna spend all night cleaning up his toy up no matter what.

But at least she stopped crying.

Sasuke sighed in relief. Hinata held the toy closely, her eyes studying it as if she were trying to figure out what to say.

"… Thank you, S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the corners of her lips lifted up into a charming smile.

_Pa-dam_

Darn it! There it goes again!

Sasuke turned his back on her and smacked himself. He didn't want to see her cry again, so it was no good blaming her for hurting him with her secret powers.

Suddenly, his eyes darted to the fallen red pail he slapped away from her.

He trudged through the sand box and knelt down in front of it.

"What were you mixing in this thing anyway?" He gulped. "It wasn't really a magic potion was it?"

Hinata scrunched her eyebrows together. "W-What's a p-potion?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right?"

"N-No."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Uhm, y-yes?"

Maybe she was lying, because how can anyone who watches "Hairy Pouter" on TV not know that?

Unless… she doesn't watch the show.

So that means that he accused her of making something she didn't even know existed?

His chest felt weird again, but in a totally different manner.

He felt his face heat up. His jaw still hung open, unsure on whether or not to explain what a "magic potion" was.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Hinata decided to answer his previous question.

"I-I was g-going to make a cake."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"… A cake?"

"Y-yes."

"… What kind of cake?"

"Um, a ch-chocolate cake."

"Why?"

Hinata's cheeks turned red. She clutched the Lego closer in embarrassment.

"Um… f-for your mother… a-and for y-you."

Sasuke tipped his head slightly, confused as to why she's making one for him when he's been mean to her the whole day.

He tried thinking of what to say while holding in his unease at the same time, but what came out of his mouth was, "I hate sweets."

He immediately regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, because Hinata's lips began quivering and her lavender eyes began to water again.

"Okay okay! I'll eat your chocolate cake!" he exclaimed in desperation.

To prove it, he scooped up the sand that hasn't spilled out completely from the pail, and with his eyes squinted close, he shot the sand-filled hand onto his mouth, much to Hinata's shock.

"S-SASUKE-KUN!"

A crash from broken glass and scattered cookie crumbs followed a second after.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

And so Sasuke was forced by his mother to spit out whatever sand was left in his mouth, rinse it, and drink lots of water. He was rewarded with a barrage of lectures from his mother, and his Lego was confiscated for the whole week.

Hinata and her mother apologized incessantly, although Mikoto didn't think it was their fault at all, and with nothing left to do, they eventually went home with a package of whatever cinnamon cookies that survived.

Sasuke never told his mother the real reason why he decided to eat sand.

For Hinata's sake.

Hinata decided from that day on to practice making cakes that aren't poisonous.

For Sasuke's sake.

...


End file.
